Many tape cartridges include an integrated circuit memory chip. Information stored on the memory chip is more readily accessed than information stored on the tape in the cartridge. It is therefore useful to store information concerning the tape cartridge and the contents of the tape on the memory chip. Information concerning the tape cartridge and the contents of the tape are then readily determined by reading the contents of the memory chip without reading the contents of the tape.
Conventionally the memory chip is mounted inside the tape cartridge. Electrical conductors are connected to the memory chip and pass through the outer wall of the tape cartridge. The conductors typically pass through the bottom surface of the tape cartridge. Alternatively, the conductors pass through the top surface or one of the side surfaces of the tape cartridge.
A device for reading the memory chip contacts the electrical conductors from outside the tape cartridge. Typically the memory chip reading device is mounted inside a tape drive. A tape cartridge is inserted front surface first into the tape drive. The memory chip reading device in the tape drive contacts the conductors passing through the outer surface of the tape cartridge. The memory chip reading device supplies power to the memory chip and reads the contents of the memory chip through the conductors. Then the memory chip reading device provides information from the memory chip to the tape drive.
It is also desirable to read information from the memory chip while the tape cartridge is stored in a tape cartridge library. Tape cartridges stored in tape cartridge libraries are most easily accessed by a library picker from the back surface of the tape cartridge. Since a tape cartridge is inserted front first into a tape drive, the back surface of the tape cartridge is not readily accessible by a memory chip reader mounted inside the tape drive.
Noncontact interfaces have been used in integrated circuit computer cards. These interfaces use magnetic fields to provide communication and power supply between two antennas. A first antenna supplies a magnetic field which is received by the second antenna. The second antenna converts the magnetic field into power for the integrated circuit. The second antenna then transmits data from the integrated circuit to the first antenna using magnetic fields.